Open Doors
by Roeper
Summary: Trory and totally MU(my universe!) Not a continuation of any of my other stories!
1. Default Chapter

~*Open Doors*~  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
The shattering glass of the windshield was the last thing she remembered. She never saw the oncoming semi or heard the scream of her friends and mother as steel met steel. One minute she was laughing and what seemed like the next minute she was she was in a hospital bed, people she had never seen before asking how she was. And then she was living with those people on a completely different side of the country: Her home, the people she knew, and the place her heart had walked out the door and closed it behind them. the place where her friends rested in the ground and her mother lay in peace. 


	2. Hartford, Conneticut

~*Open Doors*~  
~*Chapter One*~  
Rory Gilmore set down her suitcase in her new room.in Hartford, Connecticut. She had been here all but ten minutes and she knew she hated it. This was supposed to be her "home". How could this ever be her home? This wasn't Arizona, or her pueblo style house, this, this was Hartford Socialite Elite Mansion. No wonder why her mother wanted to keep her away from this, these people were so fake.so fake.  
Rory began to wonder around her room, thinking of where to place posters and if she wanted to rearrange the furniture. Then she saw her school uniform lying over the back of her desk chair with a note on top.  
  
Note: No adjustments will be made to uniform  
  
Looking forward to seeing you on Wednesday Great, she had to be at school tomorrow and she couldn't punk-up her uniform. This school sucks! Tomorrow? Why couldn't they give her a little time to adjust? Was it really that difficult?  
Rory quietly made her way down to the dining room for dinner where her grandparents would inevitably question her about things she would rather not talk about. Oh yeah, she was REALLY liking Hartford.  
*~~~*  
Rory shut the door behind her after dinner. Her grandparents were nice enough and all but, they just weren't her mother. No one could ever replace her mother. Rory knew she would have to move on in life, that would be what her mother would want her to do. And so, Rory would make friends at Chilton, maybe even have a boyfriend at one point, she might even grow close to one of the girls, but that would be hard. How could anyone replace her friends and mother? She knew the answer to that.no one could. But, she would try, try to make some friends, but Rory was different, she wasn't like all the other girls. These girls here were slutty and all they wanted to talk about was that new outfit they got last night or the last time they were laid. The question wasn't if Rory wanted to make friends the question was if she could. 


	3. French Fries

Open Doors  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rory dragged her feet as she walked into the  
  
cafeteria: this school sucks. She already had three  
  
projects and a paper due in two weeks and she only had four  
  
classes that morning. Rory had to get through another  
  
three classes to be free for the day.  
  
Rory searched the cafeteria for Tristan. He had led  
  
her to all of her classes this morning and sat next to her  
  
during the classes he had with her. From what she knew  
  
about him he seemed really sweet. He had introduced her to  
  
Lane Kim, who introduced her to Audrey and Ashley. They  
  
were nice girls, who insisted that she come over and hang  
  
with them this weekend.  
  
She finally spotted Tristan sitting in the middle of a  
  
very crowded table. There were no seats left but she  
  
decided to try and find somewhere to sit near them.  
  
She was walking towards them when Tristan noticed her  
  
and waved her over to the table. Every person at the table  
  
had punked up their uniform as much as they could, and it  
  
was the most welcoming thing Rory had seen all day: people  
  
like her.  
  
"Hey everybody, if you haven't met her, this is Rory."  
  
Tristan introduced her to the rest of the table. Everybody  
  
waved or nodded in her direction. Rory decided it would be  
  
better if she sat somewhere else, she started to walk away  
  
when Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her down on his  
  
lap.  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing."  
  
"I'm eating lunch, now with you on my lap." Rory blushed a  
  
little bit, but finally decided to deal with it. Rory took  
  
a fry off of Tristan's plate and popped it into her mouth.  
  
Tristan gave her a look that only saud never do that  
  
again, and so Rory grabbed three more fries giving him a  
  
sweet smile before taking a bite. 


End file.
